This invention generally relates to a collapsible play yard or play pen apparatus, and more particularly to an improved play pen that may be converted to accomplish other baby caretaking functions. One exemplary apparatus in the prior art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,570 to Cheng, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Folding play pens are well known in the prior art and comprise a standard item in parenting and baby caretaking. A play pen enables a baby or toddler to play within a controlled and protected space without requiring continual attention by a responsible adult. Such play pens can be folded into a small space for easy storage and transport and are therefore convenient items for use in high mobility situations.
However, the standard play pen does not address other baby caretaking functions, such as the continual need for changing diapers and dressing, and the need to provide adequate nap space for the child. As a result, parents or caretakers in mobility situations must transport other portable baby furniture, or must improvise these functions with whatever furniture is found at hand. For example, the changing and dressing function may be accomplished on top of an adult bed or table, or on a bathroom sink countertop. These improvisations are fraught with unknown and unseen perils for the child, such as exposure to falling hazards, soaps and chemicals, electrical hazards, and the like. In addition, the frequent naps which small children require are often taken on the floor of the play pen, which is not designed for comfort in such use. Moreover, many small children sleep best in a smaller, cozier space, which the standard play pen does not provide.
There are known in the prior art various forms of play pens that may be combined with a removable bassinet structure. These structures generally are suspended over the upper opening of the play pen and fill the entire opening. A bassinet of such size may be unsuitable for newborn and infant use, due to the fact that a smaller, cozier sleeping space is preferred for such young children. Moreover, the large prior art bassinet structures do not allow any opportunity to provide a changing table in addition to the bassinet itself.
The choice for many traveling parents or caretakers often is to transport a portable play pen, portable changing table or pad, and folding bed or the like for naps. This is a daunting logistical problem, and a discouragement for many parents who would otherwise wish to have greater mobility. Clearly there is a need in the prior art for meeting these disparate apparatus requirements in a more compact, transportable form.
The invention generally comprises an improved play pen or play yard apparatus. A significant feature of the invention is that it is easily converted to use as a baby bassinet and a changing table, whereby it may be used to carry out many of the typical baby caretaking functions.
A typical play pen collapsible frame structure generally includes an upper frame assembly comprised of two pair of parallel collapsible rail assemblies which are supported by corner leg assemblies. The rail assemblies support the side panels of the play pen, while a lower frame assembly is secured to the leg assemblies to support the floor portion of the apparatus. The particular construction of these frame assemblies does not form part of the invention, except for the components described hereinafter.
At each corner of the upper frame assembly, the invention provides an upper corner bracket, each upper corner bracket including diverging body portions extending in orthogonal relationship and adapted to engage a respective collapsible rail assembly. A web extends across the included angle between the diverging body portions, and a concave pocket is formed in the top surface of the arcuate web.
In one aspect of the invention, there is provided a bassinet assembly that is removably supported on a portion of the upper frame assembly. The bassinet assembly includes a pair of bassinet frame assemblies, each consisting of a pair of J-tube assemblies joined by a cross tube. The J-tube assemblies include outer ends that are adapted to overly the upper rail assemblies and be suspended therefrom. The bassinet floor panel is disposed below the upper rail assembly and above the floor of the play pen, and is supported on the cross tubes. Bassinet side panels and end panels of soft fabric extend upwardly from the bassinet floor panel to form a coffer-like enclosure that is sufficiently small and cozy for the resting and napping functions of a bassinet. Sleeves formed in the end panels and floor panel secure portions of the cross tubes and J-tube assemblies.
Regarding the pair of J-tube assemblies that comprise each bassinet frame assembly, one outer J end overlies a respective upper corner bracket. The other outer J end is secured in a hub adapter that supports the J end of the bassinet tube, the hub adapter being configured to rest on and be supported by a collapsible joint assembly located generally at the midpoint of a respective upper rail assembly of the playpen frame structure. Thus the bassinet assembly is supported entirely by suspension from the upper frame portion of the playpen, and may be installed and removed as a single unit. The bassinet assembly is also readily disassembled and collapsed for easy transport.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a changing table assembly that is removably supported on a portion of the upper frame assembly adjacent to the bassinet assembly. The changing table assembly includes a tubular frame comprised of paired side tubes and paired end tubes joined in a rectangular configuration. Two vertices of the rectangular changing table frame are disposed adjacent to the hub adapters of the bassinet assembly. The changing table frame includes a pair of first elbow connectors, each disposed at a respective vertex of the rectangular frame and adapted to join a side tube and end tube in orthogonal relationship. Each first elbow connector further includes a T-shaped key extending outwardly therefrom, and each hub adapter is provides with a key slot to receive the key of the adjacent first elbow connector, whereby the hub adapter of the bassinet assembly supports the adjacent vertex of the changing table frame.
The changing table frame further includes a pair of second elbow connectors, each disposed adjacent to one upper corner bracket of the play pen and adapted to join a side tube and end tube in orthogonal relationship. Each second elbow connector includes a pair of lugs projecting therefrom in opposed fashion along an axis generally transverse to the changing table frame. Each second elbow connector is disposed to impinge on the web of the adjacent upper corner bracket in supported relationship, and the lugs are each configured to be received in the concave pocket of the web to locate and retain the vertex of the changing table frame with respect to the upper corner of the play pen frame assembly. Thus the changing table frame is supported at two corners by the upper corner brackets of the play pen frame assembly and at the other two corners by the adjacent hub adapters of the bassinet assembly.
The changing table assembly further includes a horizontal table panel joined to fabric side panels and end panels, which in turn are provided with sleeves to engage the changing table frame in suspended relationship. The table panel is supported slightly below the upper frame assembly of the play pen, and significantly higher than the floor of the bassinet assembly. The table panel provides a changing and dressing surface at a height convenient for those purposes. Due to the fact that changing and dressing often occurs before and after napping, which takes place in the bassinet, the changing table is placed in the most convenient possible location. And, like the bassinet assembly, the changing table assembly may be removed as a unit from its supported position on the play pen, and may be readily disassembled and collapsed for easy transport. When both the bassinet assembly and changing table assembly are removed, the upper opening of the play pen is unobstructed and the play pen is available for the purpose of permitting a baby or toddler to play within its controlled and protected interior space.